Promessa
by Girnevra Malfoy
Summary: A guerra acabou.Ele se foi.Eu fiquei.Tenho que cumprir a promessa que fiz.Cuidar de nosso filha não importa como.
1. Chapter 1

**G****uerra. A guerra acabou, mas levou muitas coisas, muitas pessoas, muitos sentimentos, muitos amores, levou muitas coisas importantes.**

**E entre eles levou Draco Malfoy, e destruiu a vida de Ginny com isso.**

**Agora Ginny caminhava pelas ruas de Londres com a mente muito distraída. Tinha acabado de sair do hospital e ainda não conseguia registrar o simples acontecimento. O que agora mudaria sua vida.**

_**Flaskback.**_

_**Ginny estava no hospital esperando sua consulta, mas seu pensamento estava no lugar mesmo agradável, no cemitério.**_

_**Tinha acabado de sair do intero simbólico de Draco. Mesmo sem animo foi ao medico com o resto de força que tinha dentro de si. Porque quase tudo se foi com a morte dele quando um avala kedabra foi mandado para ela, e ele sem hesitar se atirou e recebeu a maldição da morte em seu peito.**_

_**Uma voz a chamou.**_

_**- Sra. Malfou pode se encaminhar para o consultório. –a jovem secretaria avisou com uma voz doce, rosto alegre, cabelos loiros soltos em seu uniforme impecável.**_

_**Ela se encaminho até o consultório e avistou um homem de meia idade, com cabelos curtos brancos, aparência fria e sorriso doce que estava sentando na cadeira em frente a uma mesa muito bem organizada.**_

_**Mas depois desse detalhe apenas conseguia lembrar a frase que fez um pouco de sua esperança retornar.**_

_**- A sra. esta grávida.**_

_**Fim do Flaskback.**_

**Dês daquele momento tudo ganhou um pouco de esperança, e com essas palavras voltaram recordações doces, a mas doce vinha como para a manter de pé.**

_**Flaskback**_

_**Uma tarde fria de dezembro, no campo, em uma casa no meu de uma campina se encontrava: Draco Malfoy e Ginny Malfoy, um casal recém casado em lua-de-mel.**_

_**Eles estavam deitados na cama observando o fogo da lareira crepitar, ela mantinha a cabeça em seu peito e a mão dele em seu cabelo a acariciando. Até agora lembravam dos melhores momentos de prazer que aquela tarde fria viera trazer. O silencio reinava e apenas foi quebrada pela voz calma, sensual e fria do herdeiro dos Malfoy's.**_

_**- Já pensou em filhos?**_

_**Um silencio agradável reinou até a resposta dela sair em um tom sonhador.**_

_**- Um filho com seus olhos, seu cabelo, seus gostos, sua imagem igual?**_

_**- Sim, mas com seus olhos e seu sorriso.**_

_**Um minuto levou para ela conseguir imaginar seu filho como ele disse. A imagem daquele menininho lê veio a mente.**_

_**Um menino, cabelo loiro platinado, com olhos castanhos, um sorriso doce e inocente mas irônicos nos lábios finos como o do pai, um comportamento forte e ambiciosa.**_

_**Sim, esse começou a ser seu sonho.**_

_**- Agora que falou, eu bem que gostaria.**_

_**Ele a havia olhado com um sorriso nos lábios, mas aquele não era um sorriso alegre, pelo menos não naquele momento. Seus lábios refletiam a tristeza de seus olhos e espírito.**_

_**- Eu vou confessar uma coisa. – ele passou um braço em volta de sua cintura como um abraço e a outra mão estava em seu cabelo, no qual mexia com carinho e ternura.- Se um dia tiver grávida me promete que cuidara de criança, não importa o que acontecer comigo. E isso será sua prova de amor para mim.**_

_**Um minuto e mesmo assim não sabia do que ele avia falado, mas como negar algo assim a pessoa que mas amava e que ainda era seu marido?**_

_**- Você sabe que eu amo você, prometo que nunca vou abandonar uma criança sua.**_

_**Fim do Flaskback.**_

**Se ela tivesse entendido que ele se referia a sua morte ela poderia estar preparada, mas não imaginava que ele poderia saber que morreria tão cedo, menos de dois anos após o casamento.**

**Agora ela estava ali, no centro da Londres bruxa, vendo gente comemorar a finalmente derrota do lorde das trevas, outros comemorarem o fim de um briga infinita, mas via também aquele, que como ela, estavam sofrendo por perder alguém especial, um marido amado, um filho amado, um parente querido.**

**Ela não agüentava chorar mais, e agora com uma criança crescendo em seu ventre não poderia ser fraca, e agora é que sua promessa não poderia ser quebrada.**

**Agora ela teria de se virar e cria seu filho como prometera e não poderia e não iria fracassar. Ela agora iria ter seu filho, o amaria e mostraria isso como sua prova de amor para ele. Seu único e verdadeiro amor.**

**Ela apartou no apartamento em que vivia com ele até agora, e notou que ele não a abandonara completamente, tudo ali o lembrava, mas não os momentos tristes e sim os alegre.**

**E esse seria o lar dela e de seu filho. Essa era sua decisão.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nove meses, sim, os nove meses de gestação, os de enjôo matinal, os chutes, as idas na medica para escutar o coração do seu filho, as contrações, a dor do parto e o choro do seu filho.**

**Os nove meses se passaram calmos, sem complicações mais solitários. Seus irmãos estavam ali, sua mãe não a deixou, seu pai a apoiou, suas noras sempre prestativas, sua sogra sempre telefonando e aparecendo. Mas ainda sim solitários.**

**Mesmo nunca ficando sozinha depois de descobrir estar grávida, nunca se sentiu mas sozinha e abandonada.**

**Sem ele tudo era escuro, mas o leve movimento em seu ventre a lembrava que ele ainda estava com ela, de algum modo.**

**Fazia já oito meses que descobrira estar grávida, mas oito meses do enterro de seu amado.**

**Oito meses que sofrera de um modo doloroso, mas que sempre se mantinha feliz pos em seu ventre ele estava ali.**

**Noites de frio, mas noites com carinho com seus chutes e movimentos.**

**Sim, Ginny ainda se mantinha triste pois seu amor não estar mas com ela, mas ainda assim vivendo para cumprir a promessa feita a ele.**

**Na noite do nascimento do pequeno Ângelo Lucius Weasley Malfoy, seu mundo ganhou um sentido, mas os flashs do dia que descobriu estar grávida voltou na noite para poder recordar o sofrimento e alegria.**

_**Flash back**_

_**Naquela mesma noite que tinha descoberto a gravidez lembrava nitidamente o que falara quando todos apareceram em seu apartamento.**_

_**Mesmo ela se encontrava igual de manha, com sua roupa preta, seu cabelo preso em sua nuca, seus olhos inchado mas com um pequeno sorriso no lábio.**_

_**Seus irmãos, pais, noras, Harry e Luna apartaram no seu apartamento com sorriso lindos no rosto.**_

_**- Finalmente acabou Gin. –Harry a abraçava mas sem ver o que estado em que se encontrava, pois parecia não ver seu sofrimento.**_

_**-Harry, olha para Gin. –Luna via o rosto triste e o pequeno sorriso triste, mas que não conseguia tirar do rosto.**_

_**Depois do aviso de Luna todos a olharam parecendo vela pela primeira vez.**_

_**A dor estava no seu olhar, as lagrimas ainda estavam um pouco em seus olhos, mas não escorriam, e seu pequeno sorriso, triste, mostravam que nem tudo estava bem.**_

_**- Cadê o Malfoy? –Sim, ninguém parecia saber o que acontecia, mas o pobre Ron, com sua inocência pergunto o que se via no rosto de Ginny.**_

_**- Ron, ele não vai mas te atormentar, isso eu te garanto.- A voz de Ginny saiu em um sussurro quase inaudível, que só pode ser ouvido, pois apenas o som da respiração de todos era o único ruído de todos os lados.**_

_**Lagrimas não saíram, mas o soluço foi inevitável. Um gesto inconsciente levou a mão ou ventre.**_

_** O silencio era total, interrompido apenas pelos soluços de Ginny. Mas em pouco segundo as duas informações haviam sido digeridas e depois tudo havia mudado.**_

_**Nesse dia sua mãe se mudou para o apartamento, seus irmãos se propuseram a ficar e ajudar com sua mulheres, Luna levou Harry para casa, pois tinha entrando em estado de choque e apenas sua mãe ficou.**_

_**No dia seguinte havia avisado Narcissa sobre os últimos acontecimentos da guerra, e ainda sobre seu filho morto e seu neto que ainda viria.**_

_**Depois desse dia Ginny, Narcissa e Molly não tocaram mas em Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Ginny passou dias bordando, arrumando o quarto de seu filho, coisa que apenas ela fazia. Narcissa passou a freqüentar a casa e ajudar Molly.**_

_**Mas os meses se passaram frios, solitários e sombrios.**_

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

**Mas ainda assim, naquela noite em seu quarto Ginny olhou para o berço do seu filho ao lado da cama. Ele era lindo e saudável. Seus cabelos loiros ralinhos, seus olhinhos castanhos, seus sorriso calmo que chegava a ser irônico, sua pele branca a neve que caia lá fora.**

**Sim, aquele era seu filho, seu amor, sua promessa de um amanha, sua promessa de amor. Aquele era seu mundo, sonho e vida.**

**E num modo inconsciente pegou seu tesouro e se sentou na cadeira de balanço para embalar o sonho do pequeno.**

**Mas algo que não acontecia a dês do dia do parto voltou a acontecer. Uma coisa única e maravilhosa.**

_**ELE**_** veio fazer sua visita, mostrar que nunca a abandonaria e nunca deixaria o pequeno.**

**Ele estava ali, ajoelhado na sua frente, acariciando o cabelo do filho, enquanto via o sono leve e tranqüilo do menino.**

**Mas ele não estava ali em forma ou como um fantasma. Ele estava ali como a formo do vento e da escuridão. Duas coisa que o lembravam. **

**Mas o frio e a escuridão não a amedrontava, mas trazia de novo a tranqüilidade dele, o seu toque gelado, o seu olhar nublado e escuro. **

**Ele ainda estava ali e sempre estaria em cada sopro de vento, a cada anoitecer, a cada toque de uma musica tocada na sua melodia triste e suave, cara ironia dita seria como a lembrança de seu jeito, cada olhar frio e amedrontador do seu filho o lembraria, cada elogio dado a seu filho o lembraria, cada esquina e rua a lembraria de seus passeios, a cada chuva e tempestade a lembraria a ira e luxuria do seu olhar.**

**TUDO O LEMBRARIA.**

**Mas a cada olhar para o seu filho, veria no sopro do vento que acariciava a fase do pequeno o seu amo, o ser que não estava ali, mas o protegeria. **

**O sorriso dado ou ironicamente ou verdadeiramente por seu filho lembraria momentos ao lado dele.**

**E seu olhar castanho lembraria as muitas vezes que ele a elogiava e descobria em seu olhar a sua alma.**

**Em seus gestos veria a miniatura de Draco, veria seu porte, sua arrogancia, sua independencia, o veria em tudo.**

**Porque ele era o resultado de seu amor, de seu prazer, ele era tudo o que restava.**

**Ele, seu filho, é o motivo pelo qual ainda estava viva, e se mantia em pé.**

**Agora viveria para cumprir sua promessa e cuidar de seu filho, por ele e por causa dele.**

**Aos poucos, a neve começou a cair, como se concordando com ela, e trazendo a frase deles.**

**"O fogo e o gelo, são eternamente oposto, mas seu um deles, eles não se completariam."**

**E um floco caiu em seus labios, com para lé entregar seu ultimo beijo, pelo menos por aquela noite.**


End file.
